This isn't a Fairytale
by SarcasticCookie
Summary: Three girls. Three queens. Magic. Power. Fairies. Castles What more could you ask for? Death. Hardship. Lies. It's not exactly what everybody wants. Fight for your life. Your Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Violet, that's my name. Weird huh, well not to me. Let me tell you about myself. I've got midnight black hair, and violet eyes. I'm 5'4, and I'm 16. An orphan that is, my parents abandoned me when I was born. They left me a note, and a locket. I haven't opened the note, but I was too damn scared. 16 years, and I still can't open it. I opened the locket though, it said Lassen Sie niemanden hinter (Never leave anyone behind) which means something in German, and there's three babies. One with orange-ish greenish eyes, and the middle one which I'm guessing is me has violet eyes, and the right one which has bright blue eyes. Also it has names under the babies Spice, Violet, and ocean. It also has all the element symbols, and some other foreign symbol. I'm wondering if I'm related to them, probably not. Oh yes I'm just moving in a new orphanage because they said and I quote" We've had her too long". Yeah I know I'm 16 and I haven't been adopted big whoop-Dee-fucking-doo. They always want the younger kids, and I mean like babies young. They treat me fine, I guess better than the last orphanage. All the way n Texas too, unbelievable. Any who I have to go to a new school tomorrow. Morning great here comes my own hell, for the people at school because I've got attitude. I get up and go to the bathroom, and do my thing. I get out and put on galaxy leggings, and Sleeveless blouse in white, and combat boots. I curled my hair, and put some light but noticeable make-up. Hmm I'm forgetting something...My locket, I got my locket and put it on I headed out of my room, and said my goodbyes, got my backpack and went to the bus stop. The bus finally came, but thank the spirits no one was on. I waved to the bus driver, and sat down. I put my headphones on, and listened to my favorite song wonderland by Natalia kills. The bus arrived at school, and I jumped off literally. Of course I was the center of everyone's attention geez do this people not have a life. I glared at any one who looked at me, and walked to the office. I opened the door and greeted the lady Mrs. Newborn. I got my stuff and walked over to my locker lucky number 146. Everybody that was in the hallway is now gone perfect. I walked to my first class, and opened the door...like a boss. Just kidding, but people watched by every move like I was gonna go ninja on their asses. Maybe I will *cue evil laugh*. Any berries I walked to the front of the classroom and introduced myself. "Well violet go take a seat by Riley," Mr. Pervert said as I walked to the back to sit next to that riley girl. I'm not kidding when I walked in he was eying me like a piece of meat, and I think I saw a bulge downstairs you know double EW. I sat down and got my stuff out for class. "Sup I'm riley Alto the typical tomboy." I smiled and introduced myself "Hey I'm violet Wonders your-not-so-typical-teen, although I'm closer to the tomboy side." She laughs and whispers "Hey you wanna hang out with me and my gang at lunch." I break out into a full out grin and oblige. Tick Tock Tick Tock! Bbbriiiiiiinggggggg! Finally that class is boring, and that teacher gives me the heeeby jeeebez. As I was walking out of class I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around quickly hoping it wasn't the teacher, and thank the lord it was just riley. "Hey you okay violet." I gave her a reassuring smile, but it probably looked like I gotta stick up my ass. "Yeah I'm fine it's just that teacher Mr. Pervert yeah I think that's his name is really creepy, and I thought you were him, "I babbled non-stop. I stopped talking and found riley on the floor in hysterics. She finally calmed down, "You really are something aren't you, and anyway what class do you have next." "Hold up let me check, 'I got my schedule and checked', Ah I have gym, what do you have?" "I have gym too Lego," she said as she hooked our arms together and skipped to gym. I started singing skinny love by birdy, soon enough she started singing too. We were still singing by the time we got to gym, and I've gotta say we sing pretty damn well. Clapping broke our little music fest, riley was red from embarrassment, but I'm weird in my own way so I started bowing and saying mockingly "Thank you so much, this is such an honor, "I said while wiping fake tears. When I was finished people started laughing, until coach came. Shit I'm not dressed. "C'mon Riley we need to go get dressed." I whispered in her ear, and dragged her to the locker rooms. We got our P.E. uniforms on which contained short shorts and a tight tank top. I ran out of their like a fucking road runner, and sat down next to riley. The coach started taking role. "Riley Alto" "Tyra Ambers" "Mason Dynic" I zoned out after that mason guy. I started thinking about my locket, just what if they go to this school, and have the same locket. Just maybe... I honestly don't know, but I hope so. One can only wish so much, wise words from violet wonders. "Violet Wonders", Coach shouts. Geez Louise what is she trying to do bust my eardrums. "Present Ma'am" I shouted just as loudly. "Alright boys and girls were gonna play some dodge ball." She chose me and some Mathew kid as captains. Not to brag or anything, but I'm pro at like everything. I picked my crew, and he picked his nerd squad. Gosh where did all this cockiness come from? We got in our positions, and waited for coach to start."3 2 1 GO!" I quickly got a ball and aimed it at curly, and threw it. He was to slow and it hit him right in the face. Riley got some Nora girl out, and Mason. I dodged 2 balls, then did the famous slide and got a ball threw it at someone. I flipped, twisted, turned and tumbled. Soon enough it was just me and Mathew. I cracked my knuckles and glared at Mathew, then I got a ball threw it the same time Mathew threw one, but I dodged his. Too bad he didn't dodge mine, ooh score right in the kisser. I did my little victory dance which involves the moonwalk, and the running man. My team cheered for me, and started singing we are the champions. Yes we are, man this great. I smiled and went to get changed. Riley was already there. "You did great how you are that good?" I smirked and said smugly, "Not to brag or anything but I'm pretty damn good at everything" We just stared at each other for a minute then burst out laughing. "You're hilarious." I smirked and thanked her. "Alright well I've gotta get to class, and I know I don't have the same class as you." Riley nodded in agreement and said see you at lunch. I said my goodbyes, and went to my next class. I got bored so I started singing apologize by One republic. I finally got to class, and sat in the back. Yes my favorite subject of all time...Cooking, I know awesome right. Today she said we were gonna cook cake, flavor of our choice. I've decided to make my special, chocolate with lemon filling. It's absolutely delicious. I started get my ingredients, and throwing stuff together quickly but neatly. I got my pans and put them in one of the mini ovens, and waited. ! Ddiiinngg! It's finally done. I got my mitts and took them out. I took lemon filling and put it on one of the pieces, then got the other piece and put it on top. I spread chocolate cream all over the cake, and made little decorations with the purple icing. Then I brought my cake over to my table and sat down. "Violet this cake is beautiful." Mrs. Lane shouted. Well that got everyone's attention, thanks a lot teach. "Thank you Mrs. Lane, would you like a piece" I smiled happily. "Yes please" I cut a small piece and gave it to Mrs. Lane. Her eyes lit up and I chuckled. "Thank you dear" She started eating, and I could tell she was enjoying it. "May I take this to the staff room," she said happily. I nodded and smiled. She thanked me and went to taste everyone else's cakes. I twirled my locket in my hands, and tapped my fingers on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell eventually rang, and I was outta there like a pixie on speed. Lunch is next finally. Let's see where the cafeteria is. I got out my map, and found my location. I started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Time to make an entrance, geez I'm just too awesome. I made sure no one was in the hall ways, and stood in front of the doors. Okay let's do this, I opened the doors, and everything went silent. You could seriously hear a pin drop, and I'm not joking. I started looking for riley, and her friends. Ha finally found her, hmm yep I got it. I started walking like a total diva to her table, since I brought my own lunch. "Hey I'm Violet Wonders" I said as I sat down. "Nice entrance by the way I'm Derek," said this decent looking guy. I smiled and took a gulp of my water. "And this Taylor, Isaac, Spice and, Ocean. I spit my water my water out, whoa spit take. Any who I looked up with the same expression as theirs...Shock. No way. "Spice and ocean the locket." I mumbled to myself. I cleared my throat awkwardly and ate my food. Maybe they're not normal either. I mean I have some crazy ass powers. I looked up and noticed everyone still eating their food but Spice and Ocean looked extremely uncomfortable. They met my gaze and we shared glances. "Hey Spice and Ocean can I talk to you after school?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. Dddddiiiiinnnggggg! I continued on with all my other boring ass classes until after school. I started walking out and saw riley. "Hey Riles, "I said doing our secret handshake we made up in homeroom. "I'll see you later k." "Alright I'll see you later Wonders." Said Riley. I chuckled. She walked away to her yellow mustang. I turned around and saw Spice and ocean waiting for me. "Hey guys." I said awkwardly rocking on my heels. "Hi I'm Spice King." Said the one with natural bright red hair, and cool looking eyes. Spice. The one with beautiful flashy blue eyes introduce herself fully. "Hey I'm Ocean Mass," Said the one with luscious blonde hair, "Now what do you wanna talk about?" Ocean. 'Straight to the point I see huh?' "Umm...well I wanted to know if you by any chance have a locket with weird symbols, and three babies?" I questioned. I snorted mentally more like looked at each other and got something out of their backpacks. The lockets. I smiled shakily, "Are you guys adopted?" I asked. "Yeah we were both adopted by the same people." Said spice. They had the same locket as me except a different unknown symbol. 'I can't believe this I have sisters'. Spice's/Ocean's P.O.V 'I can't believe we have another sister, I'm so happy' I squealed/shouted mentally But the question is who are our parents? Violet's P.O.V I smirked, "So girls are you ready for an adventure, to find our parents, and who we are?" They smiled, "Hell yeah." They squealed in unison. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

I started to get serious for like the first time ever. "C'mon let's go to your house real quick." I said. "Wait...why?" Spice asked. I looked at them intensely. "We're your parents ever nervous or suspicious looking, when either of you tried to strike up a conversation about our birth parents?" I asked. Ocean pursed her lips and looked like she was thinking about it. "Well yeah a little bit." She said. "Well", I started twirling my hair with a devious look on my face, "I was thinking we could look in your basement and try to find any evidence of our parents or close to it, I mean... if you have a basement." It kind of reminds me of the goonies when they went to Mikey's basement. Sorry I'm getting sidetracked. Anywhore. "You know that's not a bad idea, I've been itching to go in there for a while I'm in, and yeah we have a basement." Ocean said. We both looked at spice to see if she wanted to go on with it too. She bit her lip and sighed "Fine I'll do it but so help god if we get in ANY fucking trouble it's on you two." She said emphasizing any. We just grinned like pedophiles. 


	4. Chapter 4

We started walking toward their car, and got in. Ocean started driving to wherever the hell their house was. "You're parents aren't home right." I asked looking up from the back seat. "No they shouldn't be home right now." Ocean said. I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank god they aren't home that would've caused some major problems.' We finally got to their house and got out. I closed my eyes and breathed out. Spice got her key out and me and Ocean waited behind her. She got the door open and they put their school stuff on their living room couch. "So are you guys ready to check your basement out or what." I raised an eyebrow like a boss a am. They grinned so I took that as a yes. They led me to their kitchen and I saw a locked door. Ocean took some sort of weird looking key out of a plant pot and dramatically walked toward the door. "Are you guys ready or what?" She asked. We nodded and grinned. She unlocked the door, and opened it. Ocean and Spice and walked down the creaky stairs then I did. What we saw surprised us all mostly them. There was... a mini kitchen/bar, a pool table, and a whole entire living room set. 'This definitely not what I expected.' I huffed in defeat, but then smiled. "Hey you guys when exactly are your parents getting home?" I smirked. "They should be getting home at 8:45 P.M, it's 3:10 now, why?" Spice furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh nothing just that we could have a little fun before we look around." I said while running my fingers across the pool table. Spice P.O.V "You know that's not such a bad idea Violet." I said. "Of course it's a good idea I thought of it of." She said cockily. 'This girl is going to be the end of us.' I thought glancing at Ocean. Ocean P.O.V "You know that's not such a bad idea Violet." Spice said. 'Sigh' "Of course it's a good idea I thought of it." Violet said cockily. "I don't know you guys." I said while fiddling with the bottom of my paramor shirt." 'This isn't going to end well.' "C'mon Ocean live a little please." Vi and Spice said in unison grinning creepily. "Fine I'll do it, but seriously don't do that like ever again." I sighed putting my hand on my forehead. 'What have I gotten myself into' Violet P.O.V I grinned and went into the mini kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw types of vodka, beer, wine, ale, rum, whiskey, tequila, gin, and soda. 'Sweet.' I pulled out nine shots from a cabinet, and poured some blanco tequila with a side of lime. "Ocean, Spice are you ready." I said mischievously with a smirk. Their eyes widened, but then they grinned. I put three each in front of us all. "You guys ready," they grinned nervously but nodded,"okay then 1, 2, 3 go." And then we downed all nine of them. A lot more where that came from too *About an hour later* Third persons P.O.V "Dude GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER! We are SO going to brunch tomorrow. I know we just met tonight but we will DEFINITELY go to brunch tomorrow. I'm thinking about going to the zoo, too-I've always wanted to go to the zoo-do you want to go with me? I was thinking about going to the zoo soon. Are you free on Thursday? I'm not doing anything on Thursday. We should totally go! Did you hear they just had a panda cub there? I want to see this fucking panda." The blonde haired one slurred. "Yeah dude we should so go to the zoo-they probably have PURPLE PANDA'S. Wouldn't that be soo Rad!" The raven one exclaimed drunkenly. "Hey you guys don't forget about I wanna go to the zoo too. Do you hate me?... Why? Because it seems like you don't like me. I don't know, I get these feelings like you're looking at me or something... Yeah, like you look at me in this way. Ugh, I'm not making any sense-I shouldn't have said anything... I don't know what I mean, nevermind! I'm not making any sense, I'm drunk, it's just that you take these weird passive shots at me sometimes... An example? Well, that one time when we were outside of Redwood, well, actually that wasn't passive. I don't know, forget that I said anything. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm drunk. God, this is embarrassing, I've embarrassed myself." The red haired one giggled not making any sense. "No of course not we love yo-." The raven one said but didn't finish because she passed out. "Huh WHAT a great idea VI VI." The blonde one slurred passing out as well. "Losers can't even stay awake long enough" Spice slurred stumbling into a wall, but it wasn't just a wall, it was a secret passageway that she activated. The wall switched, and all you could hear was the snores of the blonde and raven haired girls. 


End file.
